


I Always Understood Why He Liked Knives

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: “You think I’m afraid of your knives?” Neil asks Riko, somewhat incredulously. “I’m my parents’ son.”(Or: scenes from a timeline where Mary Hatford liked knives, too.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Always Understood Why He Liked Knives

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't picked which of my 5k WIPs I'm doing for the AFTG Big Bang, so naturally I'm writing fic completely unrelated to them.   
> This idea just. Happened. I might write more in this verse if there's interest.   
> Warnings for some violence (I don't think it's graphic enough to tag, but it's there) and implied/referenced torture a la Riko.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all!

Andrew draws a knife on Neil. Neil just smiles, feels the KA-BAR at the small of his back, knows he could gut this man in a heartbeat. 

Andrew smiles back, savage understanding in his eyes, and Neil knows he wouldn’t survive killing this man no matter how quickly Neil did it.

“Uh, Andrew?” Nicky asks, nervously. 

Andrew steps away and stashes his knife beneath his armband. Neil vaguely hopes he has sheathes stashed there.

Neil isn’t done with Andrew yet.

Neil slits Drake’s throat ear to ear. Andrew laughs as blood spatters across his face. 

Neil’s only regret is that his knife gets confiscated. Andrew’s are nice, but they’re not the same. 

“I could teach you how to use those,” Renee offers, nodding at Andrew’s knives in Neil’s hands. 

“I know knives,” Neil tells her, amused. “But I wouldn’t mind a sparring partner.”

Renee nods. Or, rather, the person Renee used to be nods.

(Natalie Shields is good. But she isn’t Mary Hatford.)

“Who taught you?” Renee asks as she and Neil sprawl on the concrete floor of the dorm’s basement. Neil’s out of breath like he hasn’t been since he killed a man in Seattle. Renee doesn’t sound much better. 

“My mother,” Neil says. 

Renee accepts that answer. It’s even mostly true.

“You think I’m afraid of your knives?” Neil asks Riko, somewhat incredulously. “I’m my parents’ son.”

It doesn’t stop Riko from carving Neil up, but it does make Neil laugh until he has to scream.

“You know,” Neil says, “I always understood why he liked knives.”

Andrew and Renee make eye contact across the room, and Neil smiles his mother’s smile. 


End file.
